1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit, in particular, the invention relates to an amplifier with an offset compensator.
2. Related Background Art
An amplifier has been well known in which the amplifier converts a current signal into a voltage signal by the differential mode. The Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2003-168933A has disclosed one type of an optical receiver circuit with a function to reduce an offset between signals complementary to the others. Another Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2004-336568A has disclosed an optical receiver including a transistor with the base-grounded arrangement.